When angels deserve to die
by Seoidin
Summary: strange gal falls on top of obi-wan?
1. when angels deserve to die

When Angels Deserve to Die  
  
  
  
  
  
D/C: Okay, if I had invented Star Wars, why the feck would I be writing fan fic!!! I'd be selling these ideas!! ::ahem:: I have no relation to star wars, I am but a lowly fan…  
  
A/N: Pronunciation: Seoidín = show-deen  
  
Amháin = ah-woan  
  
Imagine for a moment that Star Wars wasn't movie-that George Lucas had never been born. Instead, Imagine that the galaxy where star wars took place existed-and on Earth-we didn't know…  
  
**  
  
Seoidín Amháin awoke abruptly on Wednesday morning. She blinked dully at the light that was pouring through the curtains.  
  
"Seoidín!!" her mother called. How she hated the sound of her name in the morning.  
  
"Coming…" she croaked sleepily. How could it be morning already? Her bed was so warm. Why did she have to get up?! It just wasn't fair!  
  
She slid out of bed and gathered up her uniform from the blue carpeted floor. When she was ready to go, she bushed her shoulder-length brown hair and plaited the piece of hair that fell behind her right ear.  
  
As she walked out the front door, she realised that she had forgotten her science book. She signalled to her Mom that she would be another two minutes. She ran back to her room and grabbed her book. She checked her hair one last time in the mirror and went on.  
  
Suddenly something hit her. She doubled back. Someone was in the mirror! She didn't believe it. It was a man. He was talking. Behind him, she could see a desert. There were houses and sand and a perfectly blue sky. The man walked away but what she saw didn't fade. He hadn't seen her.  
  
Seoidín held her breath. Slowly she reached towards the mirror. Her fingers touched the cold glass. She breathed again. Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise. Frantically, Seoidín looked around. The mirror started bubbling. She tried to take her hand away but it was as if somebody had grabbed her arm. She pulled away violently but it wouldn't let her go. She screamed. The mirror was freezing. She lost her breath and choked on the cold air.  
  
Suddenly everything went black.  
  
**  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, accompanied by his master Qui-Gon Jin, walked through a market on Tattooine. They had landed there for emergency supplies after their ship had been attacked. On board, they were protecting Queen Amidala of the Naboo. Qui-Gon was reluctant to take his young padawan, as the queen needed protection. He wanted to bring the droid; R2D2 as it had a list of the parts needed. But Obi-Wan had been very persistent.  
  
"Master, thank you again for letting me come" Obi-Wan said gratefully. "I'm sure the queen will be safe"  
  
"I told R2 to send word if anything happened", Qui-Gon seemed less than happy about the situation.  
  
As they spoke, Padmé, the queen's handmaiden trailed along behind with the Gungen Jar-Jar Binks.  
  
Without warning, there was a loud rumbling sound. The four turned around to see where it was coming from. They heard a scream and suddenly a girl appeared in mid air, ten feet above the ground and fell rapidly.  
  
Padmé rushed forward. She examined the stranger. Whoever she was, she was unconscious.  
  
"Master Jedi! Come quick! She's badly hurt!"  
  
Qui-Gon ran to her side and Obi-Wan followed. Qui-Gon felt her forehead. "She's freezing" he said. Obi-Wan took her hand, she was like ice to him.  
  
"She looks like a padawan, Master. However, I don't recognise her clothes."  
  
"Yes, I see Obi-Wan. They have a strange symbol, a crest. I don't recognise that either, do you?"  
  
"No…"  
  
Padmé interrupted "We have to help her! No one here seems to know her" Everyone around had gone back to their own business, as if people fell out of the sky everyday.  
  
"You're right of course…" He paused.  
  
"What is it Master, what's wrong?" said Obi-Wan, just noticing that Jar-Jar had wandered of into the midst of the market stalls. He sighed.  
  
"I sense a disturbance in the force" Qui-Gon looked up slowly.  
  
"I sense nothing master"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "You are young Obi-Wan. Concentrate harder."  
  
Obi-Wan scoured the scene squinting. He stopped abruptly. "I sense it also Master, but I don't know what it is"  
  
"Me neither… Obi-Wan I want you to take the girl to the ship. Then send R2D2 out here. We must find Jar-Jar. Do you wish to continue young handmaiden?" He asked turning to Padmé.  
  
"Yes Master Jedi"  
  
Obi-Wan carried the girl back to the ship.  
  
**  
  
Sometime later, Qui-Gon, Padmé, Jar-Jar and R2D2 returned to the ship. A small boy accompanied them.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I want you to meet young Anakin Skywalker." Said Qui-Gon.  
  
"Hello" said Obi-Wan warmly.  
  
"Hi!!" Anakin said brightly.  
  
1.1 "Come on Anakin, I'll show you around the ship." Said Padmé  
  
"Really?! Cool!!!" and with that, they left.  
  
Jar-Jar mumbled something about a "sitting down rest" and staggered off.  
  
"Master, who is the boy? Why did you bring him to the ship? He could endanger Queen Amidala!"  
  
He is a slave boy from this planet. I sense the force is strong with him, very strong. What's the report on the young Padawan?  
  
"Not good. The tests show that if she doesn't improve within the next few hours-it could be….it could be fatal."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"I laid her in one of the spare rooms on the ship."  
  
"Very good Obi-Wan-Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Just to keep her warm"  
  
Outside the door, Padmé listened intently. That girl was the same age as her. Where did she come from?  
  
Padmé jumped. Anakin was back.  
  
"Did you find Jar-Jar? She asked, crouching to his level.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing, he was asleep!!"  
  
"Oh! All that getting in trouble must have worn him out!"  
  
"C'mon Padmé! Let's start the tour!"  
  
Padmé showed him the different rooms and explained what they were for.  
  
"What's in here?" he said running up to a closed door.  
  
"Oh, we can't go in there. That's the Queen's room." She smiled at him, wondering how anyone could be so curious and full of energy.  
  
"Oh…"he frowned "what's in there?" he ran to another closed door.  
  
"I don't know, I think it's just empty…"  
  
Anakin opened the door.  
  
"Wait! Ani! Don't!" she ran forward.  
  
"Why not?" he said. He stepped inside. He turned around. What he saw made him jump; Seoidín was lying unconscious on the bed.  
  
"Ani? Are you okay? Do you know this girl?"  
  
"No, it's just…" he spoke is a hushed voice "…is she asleep?  
  
"No…she's unconscious, we found her along out way to your village. She fell from no where." She broke off. Anakin was walking up to Seoidín. "Ani…what are you doing?"  
  
Anakin held her hand. "She's so cold-I've never felt anyone so cold before"  
  
"Ani…"  
  
"You said she fell from no where. Maybe she's an angel too." He stared at her face. "She's so pale"  
  
"Ani, we'd better go, we promised your mother we'd bring you back by night fall."  
  
"Okay" with one last look at Seoidín, he left. "Goodbye" he whispered.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Tears can't fall through time

D/C: No, I don't own star wars. And even if you did sue me, all you'd get would be about $10 and half a packet of spearmint polos!  
  
A/N: hi! Okay, I know it's not really going anywhere fast but hopefully it will soon. It's meant to be sort of angsty but it's not going that way just now. If you hold on a while I'll try to fix it :-p  
  
Quote: "Accept your surroundings and the people in your life, they are your life"  
  
**  
  
A few days passed and Obi-Wan declared Seoidín "in the clear". He meant that she would hopefully wake up any day soon.  
  
A lot had happened since the day that they had found her. The ship had been repaired and Qui-Gon had won Anakin's freedom. Now they were on their way to the Jedi Council. It had been discovered that Anakin had more than the average amount of midi-chlorients.  
  
In those few days, Anakin took it almost as duty to check on the stranger. Qui-Gon was reluctant to move her from Tatooine but the Queen pressed the urgency of her business.  
  
**  
  
Seoidín awoke. She kept her eyes tightly shut as her brain began to speed up. She breathed deeply. "What a nightmare." She thought. She stirred on the bed and gasped. A sharp pain ran through her back. She opened her eyes. The shock of what she saw caused her to jump up. Pain shot up her spine once again causing her to stagger and fall. She screamed out in pain.  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon burst into the room with their lightsabres glowing. Seoidín looked at them with fear as she stood up slowly and leaned against the wooden selves behind her. Her eyes darted swiftly around the room searching for an escape route.  
  
"Ah, so you're awake" Obi-Wan laughed.  
  
Something clicked in Seoidín's mind. "Okay-well, he's English"  
  
"Put down your sabre Obi-Wan"  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
"Okay, oppressed English person-I'm fine, don't panic, don't panic" she gathered her thoughts "Who are you?" she asked in what she hoped was a calm tone.  
  
"I am Qui-Gon Jin and this is my young Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Seoidín noticed Qui-Gon's Irish accent but decided not to comment on it. Besides, she had more important things to find out.  
  
"What's a Padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other- *Memory loss? She must have amnesia"  
  
"Uh, please, sit down" Qui-Gon gestured to the sofa. "What's your name?"  
  
Seoidín decided that they probably had nothing to do with where she was. She hadn't seen either of them in her mirror and they seemed gentle and polite (except for the bursting into the room with the lightsabres bit). "Seoidín Amháin" she said meekly. Everything was sinking in. The word "calm" repeated itself in her head.  
  
"I don't recognise the language," said Qui-Gon. "What is it?"  
  
"It's Irish! You should know…"  
  
"Irish? And on which planet do they speak this…Irish?"  
  
"Uh…On Earth" she raised an eyebrow. "But only in Ireland" Fruit cake?  
  
"Forgive me, I have never heard of Earth, could you tell me where it is?" he looked at Obi-Wan who just shook his head. He didn't know either.  
  
"It's…in between Venus and Mars" she smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Venus? Mars?" Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon. He had never heard of these planets. She must have lost her memory when she fell.  
  
"Yeah, but anyway…" she cleared her throat. "Where am I?"  
  
"We are currently between Ando and Rodia." Obi-Wan announced. He looked at her cautiously. He sensed something about her but he didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was that the Force was strong with her. He wasn't sure what to think.  
  
"Ooooo-kay" she said breathlessly. "How did I get here"  
  
"We found you on Tatooine. You fell from the sky. You were unconscious and hypothermic so we brought you here. Are you a Padawan?"  
  
"I don't know. What's a Padawan?" she shivered. She was so cold.  
  
"A Padawan is a young Jedi Knight-in-training." He said.  
  
"What's a Jedi Knight?" she sensed that she had she had said something wrong; the two men were looking at her open-mouthed. "Sorry, I-"  
  
"No, no, that's alright," said Qui-Gon suddenly remembering what was going on. "A Jedi is…a person who uses the Force to protect the Universe"  
  
"The Force…?" she was completely aware that she must sound extremely stupid to them. But she had always been curious. They were so polite but she didn't like the way Obi-Wan was looking at her. The time went on and they explained a lot to her. She didn't have a hard time believing it because what had happened to her already was so unbelievable that anything else seemed reasonable.  
  
"But, please-tell us where you come from," said Qui-Gon.  
  
"Well," she giggled nervously. "I suppose I'm from another galaxy or something." She cleared her throat. "Uh…yeah" She looked around the room and spotted her book bag. "Look" she walked past Obi-Wan and picked up her bag. She took out her science book. She opened it and showed them pictures of the galaxy and earth.  
  
The two looked at it in amazement. "It's so blue," said Obi-Wan awe. "It must be completely covered in water"  
  
"Only about 80%" Seoidín replied.  
  
"Lady Seoidín, please tell me what your crest means" said Qui-Gon. He was fascinated by the stranger and wanted to know everything about her. Especially about her planet and life.  
  
She looked down at the crest on her jumper. "Oh, well…it's just my school crest. And these letters spell out the initials of my school. Ballincollig Community School. " She gasped and jumped up. The pain in her back made her cringe, thought it had eased a little. "I have to get back!" she exclaimed. "I can't stay here!"  
  
Qui-Gon stood up and spoke calmly. "Please-we'll try to find a way but right now we've nothing to go on. We will approach the Jedi Council. They might have a solution…"  
  
Inside Seoidín struggled with what he was saying. "You mean I might not get back?! Oh God, I have to- my family! I can't just…" She started to hyperventilate. Images of her parents worrying filled her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes. She swallowed hard and fought them back.  
  
Obi-Wan bounded forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll try hard to get you home" He looked meaningfully at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon frowned.  
  
She gave him a shakey smile. "Thank you, I know you will"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
End------------------------------its just a little bit cliff-hanger-ish, isn't it? Remember all feedback welcome 


End file.
